The OC meets Gossip Girl
by OvercomeTheDark
Summary: Spring Break is here! What happens when Ryan and Marissa go to Upper East Side and meet Dan and Blair? What happens when Nate and Serena go to Newport, OC and meet Summer and Seth? Will this Spring Break all go wrong? or will the groups b-come BFFs? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I can't believe we are not going to be together for Spring Break! Can't you guys stay? Please?" Summer Roberts pleaded as she sat down at a table in her favorite restaurant, the Bait Shack. Summer was trying to convince her best friends, Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper to stay in Orange County for Spring Break. Although Marissa and Ryan were going to the Upper East Side in Manhattan, New York, while Summer and her boyfriend, Seth Cohen were staying in Orange County.

"Sorry Sum, but my mom wants Ryan and me to go with her to New York. Although she left this morning." Said Marissa. Marissa begged her mother, Julie to let Ryan go because she would have nothing to do in New York while her mom goes shopping and gets her nails done everyday.

"But-"

"No buts, Summer. And besides you and I get to spend some time together, alone." Summer's boyfriend, Seth said. Just then, a blonde perky looking waitress came over to their table.

"Hi. How may I be at your service, this afternoon? Oh hey Summer." The blonde waitress said.

"Oh hey, Taylor. Meet my friends, Ryan, Marissa, and my boyfriend, Seth." Summer said.

"Hi." Ryan, Marissa, and Seth said in unison.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you all. Um, do you guys want a minute to think about your order? I can come back." Taylor said.

"It's fine. We are ready to order. I'll have a salad and a coke." Summer said.

"With a side of fries?" Taylor said.

"Yeah…. I guess. Cohen, what do you want?" Summer asked.

Seth looked up from his menu and said, "I'll have a double layered hamburger with a side of fries and a sprite."

"Ok. And what will you like?" said Taylor looking at Ryan.

"I'll have the same thing as Seth but with a coke."

"Ok and what about you, Marissa?" Taylor asked.

"I'll have a salad, no fries with a diet coke." Marissa said.

"Thank you and I'll be right back with your food." Taylor turned around and left.

"Marissa? Are you OK? I mean you usually order a hamburger… Are you going on a diet because you _really_ don't need to?" Summer said.

"I'm fine. And no, I'm not going on a diet, I'm just not hungry." Marissa said. There was a five minute silence until Taylor came with their food.

"Here you go, Summer. A salad with fries and a coke." Taylor said as she handed the food to Summer. "Here you go, Marissa. A salad with a diet coke." Taylor handed the food to Marissa. "Seth, a double layered hamburger with fries and a sprite." Taylor said as she handed Seth his food. "And Ryan, a double layered hamburger with fries and a coke." Taylor said while handing Ryan his food.

"So Taylor… Are you going anywhere for Spring Break?" Seth asked while taking a big bite of his hamburger.

"Um, I'm going to Miami, Florida." Taylor said.

"Ok but why do you work here? Aren't you rich? OMG don't tell me that your mom made you work here…" Summer asked.

"Oh yeah, my mom is a meanie and she's making me work for my money." Taylor said.

"Oh, that sucks. Well I can see you have to go. Have fun in Miami." Summer said, noticing that the manager was looking at Taylor very harshly.

"Ok, you too. Where ever you're going." Taylor said and she turned around and left.

"As I was saying, it's not the same. Marissa and Ryan HAVE to be here." Summer said.

"And why is that?" Marissa's boyfriend, Ryan asked popping a fry in his mouth.

"Because it's not the same. Every Spring Break, we always hang out, and now you two are going places without me." Summer said.

"Come on, Summer cheer up. We are only going for ten days." Ryan said trying to help out his friend.

"ONLY Ten days? That's a whole lifetime. And also a lot of time being alone. Don't you think?" Summer said.

"Summer, let them be. We'll have fun, I promise." Seth kissed Summer's forehead.

"Fine. I trust you, Cohen." Summer said. Summer smiled and popped a fry into Seth's mouth. Then she looked at Marissa, icily.

"Come on, Summer. Don't be mad at me. I have to go. It's not like I can stay." Marissa said trying to convince Summer to forgive her.

"I'm not mad. It's just that it will be weird." Summer said.

"Summer's sort of right. It _will_ be weird not having the whole gang together for Spring Break." Seth said taking a bite out of his double layered hamburger.

"Ew, Cohen. Chew with your mouth closed." Summer said.

"Sorry." Seth said.

"Well I have to go pack. Ryan and I are leaving tomorrow." Marissa said while getting up and putting on her coat. She bent down and kissed Ryan and the cheek. "Bye guys. And I'll see _you_ tomorrow." Marissa said to Ryan.

"Bye." Ryan, Summer, and Seth said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter two

"It's not fair." Blair Waldorf said while walking in Bendel's with her best friend Serena van der Woodsen and their boyfriends, Nate Archibald who was Blair's boyfriend and Dan Humphrey who was Serena's boyfriend. Since Nate's parents and Serena's parents were best friends, they were going on a vacation for Spring Break to Newport Beach which was in Orange County, California. "You and _my_ boyfriend are going together to the same place while I and Mr. Cedric are staying in the Upper East Side."

"I know, Blair. I told my parents but they said only members of Nate's parents club are invited." Serena said.

"Don't worry, Blair. I can give Cedric to you for the vacation." Dan said.

"Shut up, Dan." Blair laughed as she shoved Dan into the wall. Ever since last year when Dan and Blair got stuck in an elevator for five hours, and learned about their similarities, they had been best friends.

"Hey! I was just trying to help. Besides you and I will have fun. I promise we will go shopping whenever you want." Dan said.

"Deal. Now I'm happy and I can finally shop!" Blair said.

"Like we weren't for the past hour. Come on, Blair. Hurry up. You take forever. I want to go eat." Nate complained.

"Aw, Nate you're whining like a little child. And by the way, you should have known that I take forever shopping when you fell in love with me. And we'll eat soon." Blair said as she kissed Nate on the lips.

Just then, Serena, Dan, Nate, and Blair saw Chuck Bass come into the store. Chuck was a pervert but at the same time, gay. Chuck had slept with Blair and Serena and almost slept with Dan's four-teen year old sister, Jenny. Chuck came over to them, "Hey guys. Where are you guys going for vacation?"

"Oh, Serena and Nate are going to Orange County and Dan and I are staying." Blair said and smiled.

"What a coincidence, I'm going to Orange County too. Where in OC?" Chuck asked.

"Newport." Nate answered.

"Nice, me too. Maybe Sweetie and I will see you there. When are you leaving?" Chuck asked as he opened his knapsack and out came his furry white monkey, Sweetie.

"Tomorrow." Serena said.

"Me too. When are you leaving?" Chuck asked.

"We are staying for ten days, so do the math." Nate said.

"Well me too, I have to go. I see Sweetie picked out something she likes. Goodbye." Chuck said and he left.

"What a loser. I hate him so much for what happened with Jenny." Dan said putting his hands into fists.

"Dude, calm down. Blair are you shopping or staring into space?" Nate said.

"I'm shopping. Quit whining like a baby. I found some things I would like to try on." Blair answered.

"Great, another hour with Blair trying stuff on. Yay!" Nate said sarcastically.

Blair turned around to an employee and said, "Can I have a private dressing room, please?"

The employee smiled and answered, "Sure, Ms. Waldorf. Right this way." The lady led Blair, Serena, Dan, and Nate into a private room where it had four couches and one room that was supposed to be the dressing room. Then it had one big chandelier and racks of new arrivals.

Serena sat down on one of the couches that were pink and said, "Wow, I've never been here before. Blair, how did you find this place?"

"Oh, when my mom donated her designs to Bendel's, they made a room dedicated to her." Blair answered as she walked into the dressing room and pulled the curtain so it would close the room.

"This place is amazing. Oh my god, look! There's a food court!" Serena said as she jumped off of the couch and ran to the stand.

"Finally! Food!" Nate said as he ran to the stand.

"So guys, how does this dress look on me?" Blair said as she walked out of the dressing room and twirled so they could see. She was wearing a black Chanel vintage dress that had a hot pink rose on the chest but more to the right.

"You look amazing." Nate mumbled with pizza in his mouth.

"Wow, Blair. You look wonderful but with your hot pink Kate Spade purse, you would look fantastic." Serena said.

"Yeah, you're right. It would. What about you, Cabbage Patch?" Blair asked as she turned to Dan.

"You do look fantastic." Dan answered and continued, "You'll wear that to the little party my dad is hosting in three days."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Yeah, I will wear then." Blair said as she turned around to the employee and said, "I'll have this, that's all."

"Ok and your total is 2,625.50." The lady said.

"Thanks." Blair said as she handed the lady her credit card.

"Can we go now?" Nate asked.

"Yes." Blair said as she was handed the bag with her dress inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chapter three

Marissa walked into the Cohen's pool-house which was Ryan's bedroom finding Ryan still asleep. Marissa crept over to Ryan's bed and jumped on him. "Wake up, Sleepyhead! We're late by thirty minutes." Marissa yelled.

Just then, Ryan tried getting off the bed as fast as he could but toppled over.

"We're late? What time is it? How are we late? I slept through the alarm." Ryan said to himself.

"No, silly. I just said that so you would get your butt up and hurry because we have to be at the airport in thirty minutes." Marissa said.

"Oh, well you did a good job by scaring me." Ryan said getting off the floor and walking to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I know. It's my specialty. Hurry, Seth and Summer want to drive us to the airport. I'm giving you ten minutes." Marissa said.

"Ok, Ok, General Marissa. I'm in the bathroom." Ryan said as he slammed the bathroom door.

Marissa sat on Ryan's bed and waited for him. Just then, Seth and Summer appeared in the doorway. "Hey guys." Marissa said.

"Hey." Seth and Summer said in unison.

"Is he getting ready or you're just admiring the view?" Seth asked.

Marissa laughed, "Both." She said.

Just then, Kirsten Cohen, Seth's mom, came in with coffee for everyone and said, "Here you go. Marissa, keep a good eye on Ryan. We don't want to lose him."  
Marissa wanted to respond but Ryan came out and said, "Hey! I can take care of myself, thank you. But thanks Kirsten, for everything."

"No problem. Anytime to help." Kirsten said as she gave Ryan a hug and left.

"Aw…. that was so cute! Now let's go!" Summer said.

"Ok, Sergeant Summer. Why the rush? We have around twenty minutes." Seth said.

"Because the sooner I get rid of these two, the sooner I can forget them and how much I'm gonna miss them." Summer said with tears in her eyes.

"Aw Sum, please don't cry. We will be back soon before you know it." Marissa said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Ok. But I'm still gonna be bored." Summer said.

"Summer, I said we'll have fun and we will!" Seth said.

"Ok, ok, Seth, I'll stop. But can we go now? There will be traffic on the way." Summer said.

"She's right, let's go." Ryan said. Ryan got his suitcase and went out to the pool area. He saw six Burberry suitcases and said, "Marissa, are these yours?"

"Yeah, oh I forgot to tell you, I brought six suitcases." Marissa said and smiled at Ryan.

"Yeah, I'm too blind to see. Hey, Seth, can you carry these two suitcases out to the front?" Ryan said as he picked up four of the suitcases and looked at Seth.

"Ok I'll try. Marissa, what do you have in here?" said Seth as he tried picking up the two suitcases and toppled over.

"Oh, just the usual. Thirty outfits with matching shoes." Marissa said.

"Nice! You learn from the master." Summer said as she high-fived Marissa.

Marissa, Summer, Ryan, and Seth went out to the front with Seth's Jeep sitting in the driveway. Ryan put all of the suitcases into the trunk while Marissa slid into the back seat. Seth and Summer went into the front then after Ryan finished, he slid next to Marissa. It took the Fab Four ten minutes to get to the airport. Seth parked alongside and Marissa, Summer, and Ryan got out of the car. While Ryan was taking the suitcases out of the trunk, Summer and Marissa were giving their last goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Coop." Summer said as she gave her best friend a long hug.

"Me too, Sum." Marissa said.

After Ryan got all of the suitcases out, Seth came over to him and said, "Dude, I think I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Ryan said as he gave Seth a quick hug. "We don't want to seem gay." Ryan continued.

Seth smiled at Ryan and then Ryan walked over to Summer. They looked at each other for a second but then Summer gave Ryan a big hug and said, "Atwood, I'm gonna miss you but if something happens to Marissa, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry Summer. I'm on it." Ryan smiled.

While Ryan and Summer were giving a hug to each other, Marissa walked over to Seth and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm gonna miss you, Cohen."

"Me too, Marissa." Seth said.

After the hugging, Seth went over to Summer and held her by the waist. Ryan and Marissa gathered their suitcases onto a baggage cart and smiled at them. Then Summer waved and Marissa waved back. Ryan and Marissa went into the airport and Summer started to cry. "Hey, what's wrong?" Seth said as he stroked Summer's brown hair.

"Nothing, I'm just gonna miss them that's all." Summer said as she went into the Jeep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Serena woke up that morning having mixed-up feelings. What if in California something happens between Nate and her? She knew that Nate had dropped his smoking stage but there was still something between them. She sort of still had feelings for him.

She looked at the clock. It said nine twenty-five! She was supposed to meet Nate at his house by ten! Serena quickly jumped off her bed and ran to the bathroom. She quickly took a shower and then brushed her teeth. Then she put on the pink California C&C top with the Seven Jeans her maid laid out for her. Then she took her black Juicy Couture sweatshirt and her Coach purse. She quickly grabbed her Chanel duffle bag and took out her Blackberry from her purse. She called her driver and told him that her luggage was by the door inside of her house. He said he already saw it and put them into the car. Serna quickly slipped on her pink Jimmy Choos and ran downstairs to the kitchen. She saw that Svetlana, her cook, left her a bag with a bagel inside. Serena grabbed the bag and looked on her diamond Dolce & Gabbana watch. It said nine forty! No way was she going to meet Nate in time! She ran out to the courtyard finding Blair waiting for her in front of a long black limousine.

"Hey B, why are you here?" Serena asked. Serena was pretty nervous being with Nate for ten days but Blair being here with her made her even more nervous than she was.

"Hey S, Dan and I wanted to give you a ride to Nate's." Blair answered.

"Oh, um, I just have to tell David, my driver that you and Dan are taking me." Serena said. Serena walked over to the BMW that was parked in the driveway. Blair saw her leaning into the window talking to the driver. Then she saw the driver come out and open the trunk. He took out the luggage and walked it over to Blair and said, "Where should I put these?"

"Oh, just give them to me." Blair said. "Dan! Get out of the limo. Get these bags into the trunk." Blair yelled to Dan.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Blair. I'm on it." Dan said as he got out of the limo and carried the luggage to the trunk.

"By the way S, the limo is for you and Nate to get to the airport." Blair said.

"Thanks B." Serena said as she hugged her best friend.

Serena looked at her watch. It said nine fifty! "Guys, can we hurry? I told Nate I'd meet him at his house at ten and it's nine fifty." Serena said.

"Don't worry. I called Nate and told him we are taking you. He said it's OK. He'll wait around five minutes. He has to pack anyway." Blair said as she slid into the limo. After Serena took a deep breath, she slid into the limo and was sitting next to Dan.

It took Serena, Dan, and Blair fifteen minutes to get to Nate's country house with all of the traffic in the mornings. Blair, Dan, and Serena got out of the limo and Serena knocked on the door.

"Hey guys." Nate said as he kissed Blair on her cheek.

"Hey." Dan, Blair, and Serena said in unison.

Nate gestured them inside and said, "I'll be ready in a minute. Just need to get my suitcase downstairs." Nate quickly ran up the stairs.

After two minutes, Nate reappeared with his suitcase in his hand and said, "Come on. The plane leaves in twenty minutes."

Blair, Serena, Dan and Nate quickly piled into the limo. It took them ten minutes to get to the airport. Blair, Dan, Nate, and Serena got out of the limo and the driver got Nate and Serena a luggage cart. While the driver was piling the suitcases into the cart, Blair hugged Serena and then Nate. Serena went over to Dan and kissed him. Then Nate and Dan shook hands and Serena and Nate went inside the airport and Blair and Dan got into the limo and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

As Seth and Summer drove home in the afternoon, Summer couldn't help it. She was crying uncontrollably. Seth tried calming her down but she couldn't. She missed her best friends. Seth pulled over and walked Summer to the sand. While Seth and Summer were on the beach, Summer spoke up, "Do you think they are gonna remember us in ten days?"

"Of course. It's not like they are leaving for ten years." Seth said.

Summer bit her lower lip, "You're right. What are we gonna do without them? We usually go to the Bait Shack."

"Well, do you want to go to the Bait Shack?" Seth asked.

"No. There are too many memories in there." Summer said.

"Well how about we go to a hotel? Just you and me. My mom is hosting a party at the Hilton in three days and there's gonna be dancing, singing, a casino and not to mention newpsies drinking their way to the bathroom to vomit." Seth asked hoping Summer would say yes. Seth thought that if Summer would say yes, they would finally have some time alone.

Summer laughed and said, "Sure. I mean, we are going to be bored. Why not go to a casino and spend a night there." There was a five minute silence as Summer listened to the ocean's waves and it calmed her down.

"Thanks, Seth." Summer said as Seth put his jacket on her to warm her.

"Hey, I'm Cohen, remember? You call me Cohen. What happened?" Seth asked surprisingly.

"I call you Cohen in front of Marissa and Ryan. Marissa and Ryan are not here so I call you Seth." Summer said.

"OK. Call me whatever pleases you. Just make sure they are not bad." Seth said.

Summer laughed and kissed Seth on the lips. They sat down on the sand and looked as the sun set along the horizon.

Then Summer said, "This is beautiful."

"You are too." Seth said.

"You're really sweet….. Cohen." Summer said as she kissed Seth again.

"So are you." Seth said.

"You're so sweet. I don't know why I never found you before."

"We were all waiting for our Ryan Atwood. When Ryan came, my life changed. I had more friends than just Captain Oats. Ryan became my best friend and so did Marissa, the popular girl at school. Then, I met you, beautiful Summer Roberts."

Summer leaned in and kissed Seth once again. This time Seth didn't say anything and continued the kiss. She leaned on top of him as he laid down on his back on the sand.

-LATER-

"I can not believe we had it on a beach. We could get sued or something." Summer said.

"Don't worry, if we do, my dad will protect us." Seth covered Summer with his jacket.

"EW Cohen, what are you gonna tell your dad, 'Oh, Dad, by the way, me and Summer had sex on a beach and now we are getting sued.'?" Summer exclaimed as she pushed more over to Seth and laid on his chest.

"Something like that." Seth smiled down at Summer. She couldn't help it but laugh. He loved it when she laughed. He pulled her closer to him and she kissed him. Then she felt something vibrate. It was her phone. She pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Summer greeted. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Dad. I'm coming home right away. I totally forgot. I'm so sorry." Summer closed her phone and quickly shuffled through the sand to find her bra. "Seth, we have to get going. I totally forgot that I have to go home. The step-monster was given new pills and she is going tipsy over them and I have to be there for her so she doesn't burn our house down."

"Isn't your dad home? It's Spring Break!" Seth asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"No you idiot. He gets these phone calls from everyone saying that since it's Spring Break, they can finally fix their nose or whatever they want to get done." Summer said as she pulled her jeans on and pulled her shirt over head.

After they both got dressed, they headed towards the car. They quickly piled in and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

As Nate and Serena walked off the plane with their parents, they couldn't help it but notice the beautiful hills and scenery that they were about to take in. Serena took a deep breath; Nate looked at her and held out his hand. She took it and walked towards the black limo that Nate's parents reserved for Serena and Nate. The parents had their own limo. Nate smiled as he waited for Serena to climb in. Serena couldn't help it but notice his cute smile. Why was she always thinking about him?! She had her own boyfriend back in New York and he had his own girlfriend, who was her best friend! She wouldn't… She couldn't. Serena hopped in and Nate sat next to her.

"So where do you want to go?" Nate asked. "We could go site-seeing or we could just go to the hotel, if you're tired."

"Yeah, let's go to the hotel."

-At the hotel-

As Serena and Nate walked into the Beverly Hilton, they saw the place swarming with lots of teenagers. "This is what you call Spring Break?" Nate smirked.

Serena giggled, "Let's just go get the keys to our room… rooms."

Nate nodded as he followed Serena towards the front desk. There was a lady behind the desk looking down at a black book. She sighed and looked up, "Hi, names please?" Since Serena's parents already booked rooms for them, all they had to do was just sign in.

"Serena van der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. Those are two rooms." Serena said as she leaned on the counter.

The lady looked down at her book and said, "No, actually, we have you down as just one room."

"That must be a mistake. My mot—"

Nate interrupted Serena, "No worries. We'll take it."

Serena shot a glare at Nate and whispered, "What?! We can't share a bed together."

"Who said anything about sharing a bed together? We could call the hotel and ask them to bring up a cot. I'll sleep on it." Nate smiled.

Serena blushed, "Oh, okay."

The lady behind the desk left to find the keys. After two minutes, she reappeared with two cards. She handed one to Serena. "These are for you. Room 3021," Then she gave the other card to Nate.

"Thanks," Serena and Nate said in unison. They both glanced at each other and blushed.

"You're very welcome. You two make a wonderful couple. Have a great day." The lady behind the counter moved on to the next pair that were standing beside Nate and Serena. As Serena opened her mouth to say they weren't a couple, Nate grabbed her arm and led her to the elevator.

"Are you ever going to see that lady again after we leave?" Nate asked as he pushed the button to get the elevator.

"No, why?" Serena asked as she sat on one of the sofas while she waited.

"Then you don't have to tell her that we aren't a couple. That doesn't matter."

Serena sighed, "Nate, yes it does. It does matter. We can't just let people think we are a couple because we are not. I have a boyfriend to come home to and you have a girlfriend who misses you."

"I'm sorry, Serena." Nate sat next to Serena. "I didn't think it would matter that much to you."

Serena looked into Nate's eyes and said, "It's not that. It's just that, Nate, I know we dated for some time in our sophomore high school year but—"

"Oh god, Serena, is this what you're thinking about? About how we might realize that we are meant to be and get back together?" Nate took Serena's hand into his, "Serena, I love Blair and I won't do anything to hurt her."

Serena sighed a sigh of relief. "Oh wow, thank god that's over. Look, the elevator came, let's go." Serena said as she and Nate went into the elevator. While in the elevator, Nate thought if what he said to Serena was true or not. He thought he loved Blair… Or did he still have feelings for Serena?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"New York is amazing!" Marissa exclaimed as she hopped down 5th Avenue arm-in-arm with Ryan.

"Yeah, it is." Ryan agreed. "So what should we do? There's like a million things to do."

Marissa smiled at him slyly. Oh no, he knew where they were going. "Shopping!!" She shouted.

Ryan knew this would be a _very_ long day. "Where should we go first?"

"Oooh, I was thinking maybe Bendel's?" Marissa asked.

"Okay so let's get going."

An hour later, Marissa and Ryan walked out of Bendel's carrying tons of bags. "Now we go to Juicy." Marissa demanded.

"Mariss—"

"Don't whine." Marissa sounded like her mother. She laughed and Ryan joined in with her.

Marissa and Ryan walked into Juicy and Marissa started to go through all of the racks, wondering what to buy, while Ryan stood with his arms crossed, waiting for her to finish. All of a sudden, his phone was vibrating.

"Hello?"

"_Hey man, how's the New York life?" _

"Hey Seth, its going great. How's the OC life without me?"

"_Well, Summer had to go home and now I'm sitting in my room, talking to Captain Oats. By the way, he wishes you a hello."_

"Tell him I say hello too."

"Who is that?" Marissa whispered.

Ryan covered the mouth of the phone and whispered, "Seth." Ryan opened the mouth and said, "Listen man, I have to go. Marissa is—"

"_Don't tell me… Shopping, I'm guessing."_

Ryan laughed, "You're a great guesser."

"_Yeah, well, I have to go too. Mom is making me try on all these suits for the Casino Night at the Hilton."_

"Well have fun." And with that, Ryan clicked off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"So where do we go now?" said bored Blair as she wandered on 5th Avenue with Dan.

"I don't know… How about we…. No I've got nothing." Dan said.

"Uch, this is so boring without Serena and Nate." Blair said drooped her shoulders. To her, this was one boring day. Serena and Nate were gone, leaving her Mr. Cabbage Patch.

"Hey! I'm not that boring." Dan exclaimed.

Blair giggled, "No comment."

"You're so mean."

"Yeah, I know. I'm Blair the Bitch."

Dan laughed, "Good one. I was thinking, Bored Blair who is a Bitch."

"Hey! I thought you were going to stick up for me! You're such a pain." Blair said as she hit Dan on the arm.

"In the where? And why am I always getting hit!? By you, especially!" Dan asked as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"Oh I don't know… Why do you have to be so annoying?" Blair smiled.

"Touché,"

Blair giggled, "You are sooo annoying." All of a sudden, Blair shot up, "Oh can we go into Juicy? I really have to get a sweatshirt and matching pants to it since we are repainting your room. I don't want to get all disgustingly dirty."

"Fine, let's go."

They walked into Juicy and Blair was wandering around the store, looking for some sweats. All of a sudden, Blair locked eyes with a very handsome dirty blonde hair guy who was standing next to a blonde girl. Blair smiled at him and he smiled back. Blair snapped back to reality and looked at Dan who already locked eyes with the same blonde girl who was standing next to the handsome guy, Blair smiled at. Blair walked over to Dan and pinched him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Dan asked.

"I saw you locking eyes with that blonde girl."

"Yeah, well, I saw you batting your eyes at the boy who she was standing next to." Dan said defensively.

"Firstly, I wasn't batting my eyes. Secondly, I smiled because normally, that's what people do."

"Hey." Blair and Dan turned around finding the blonde couple smiling at them.

"Oh, hi." Blair said as she twisted a lock of hair. Dan nudged her. Blair shot a death glare at Dan.

"I'm Dan Humphrey." Dan put out his hand and shook both of their hands. "And this is my best friend, Blair Waldorf."

"I'm Ryan Atwood and this is my girlfriend, Marissa Cooper." Ryan said as he put out his hand and shook Dan's and Blair's.

"Nice to meet you." Blair said.

"Nice to meet you too." Marissa said. Then she looked up at Ryan and said, "You know who they remind me of?"

Ryan cut her off by saying, "Seth and—"

"Summer!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Uh, who?" Blair asked.

"You really remind us of our best friends, Seth and Summer. We come from Newport, Orange Country and—"

Blair cut short, "Oh. My—"

Dan interrupted, "God. You come from the OC?"

Ryan and Marissa looked at each other and then back at Dan and Blair, "Yeah, why?" Ryan asked.

"Because my boyfriend, Nate and his girlfriend, Serena went there for Spring Break. They left earlier this morning." Blair said.

Dan looked at Blair and said, "Do you see how they resemble—"

"Oh. My. God. They look exactly like—"

"Serena and Nate!" Blair and Dan exclaimed in unison.

Marissa nodded, "I'm guessing we look freakishly like your best friends."

Dan laughed, "Yeah."

"Well, you guys look freakishly like _our_ best friends." Ryan said.

Blair laughed, "Well, that's not _freaky_ at all."

They all laughed. Then Blair and Marissa realized that they both didn't pay for something they wanted. They went up to the cash register while the boys talked. After the girls paid, they all left to eat since they were all hungry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Summer and Seth were sitting in Seth's kitchen eating a bagel the next morning when Kirsten came in and said, "Hey guys, are you doing anything today?"

Summer looked at Seth and replied, "Uh, no. Wait, are we?" Summer looked at Seth.

Seth looked at Summer then back at his mom, "No, not that I've had anything planne—"

"Great! Then you can help me prepare for the Casino Night at the Hilton. I need to set up for tomorrow. Can you help me?" Kirsten asked hoping that they'd say yes. Kirsten had so much to do and since Julie was in New York, she needed another hand. She knew Summer was good at these things so that's why she came to Summer. And she also knew that since Ryan and Marissa went to New York for Spring Break, Summer and Seth didn't know what to do. At least they'd help her instead of being bored all day.

"Yeah, sure Mom. What time do you want us to meet you there?" asked Seth.

"In about in hour. The decorations are coming so I need help with those and I do know that Summer is very good at decorating things." Kirsten said.

Summer blushed and said, "Thanks Mrs. Cohen."

Kirsten clapped her hands together and said, "Ok then, well I'll see you two in about in hour. I have to go, the Hilton wants me to make arrangements on the prices. Bye." Kirsten said as she kissed Seth on the forehead. Seth groaned and Summer poked him in the ribs. Then Summer got up and air-kissed Kirsten.

As Kirsten shut the door to the house, Seth wondered how he would pay for a room at the Hilton. He did have his money from his Bar-Mitzvah but he wanted to save it for college. And he also had money from working at a nearby comic book store. He would use half of his Bar-Mitzvah money and his money that he got from the comic book store.

-AT THE HOTEL-

"Seth, you need to hurry. Are you that weak?" Summer asked as she put down the maroon candles on the blue covered table. Even thought it was Casino Night, there was little time before that where everyone would come in and just schmooze. Not to mention drink a whole lot of alcohol.

"Could we take a break?" Seth asked out of breath. He'd been carrying boxes for already 2 hours. Even though he wasn't as strong as Ryan, he still thought that Ryan would need a break if Ryan would be carrying these heavy boxes.

Summer put down the box of candles and sighed. "I guess we can take a short break. But we have to finish this."

"Yes, we'll finish it later. Let's just go out to the pool and relax on the benches."

"Seth, we are not guests here. We can't go out to the pool and hang." Summer said.

"Um, well I kinda ordered a room when we got here. I wanted to spend a night here."

Summer walked over to Seth and kissed him. "That's so sweet, Cohen. Okay, let's go." Summer grabbed Seth's arm and ran towards the pool.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Serena sat on her bed while Nate was in the bathroom. She sighed and thought about what they were gonna do for the day. It all of a sudden hit her; they could go to the pool. She got up from her bed and ran to the bathroom. "Nate?" Serena said as she banged on the door.

Nate opened the door, looking groggily. "What?" He asked.

"Do you have any plans for us for today?" Serena asked.

"Uh, well I thought we would just—"

"Awesome! So we can go to the pool. Right?" Serena asked. Serena wanted to get a good tan because she looked kind of pale.

Nate answered, "Uh, yeah sure. Let me just get my bathing suit." He walked over to his side of the room which was a mess. Since the day Serena and Nate got to the hotel, the moment they got into their room, Serena unpacked while Nate laid on his bed and watched TV.

As Nate shuffled through the mess, Serena bent down and picked up what looked to be like a men's bathing suit. "Nate, you should really unpack. The floor is not your closet." She said as she put the boxers behind her.

"Okay, Serena, not right now. Where are those boxers?!" Nate said.

"Are you looking for these?" Serena said as she held up the blue and red bathing suit and giggled.

Nate reached over and grabbed the bathing suit out of her hand. "Thanks," He said.

"No problem," Serena opened one of the mahogany drawers and started to look for her Dolce & Gabbana pink bathing suit. Once she found it, she was about to take off her shirt but then realized that Nate was staring at her in shock. Serena giggled in embarrassment and said, "Sorry,"

"It's fine. I think you should just change in the bathroom. I'll change out here."

"Oh, okay." Serena said. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

As Nate was changing, he was thinking about Serena and how she was going to take off her shirt with him there. Didn't she realize that he was there? She probably forgot. But then again, how could she forget I was here? Nate thought. Nate finished and sat on Serena's bed, waiting. Then he looked on her night table and saw a picture that she brought from home. It was with Blair, Nate, Serena and Dan at a carnival and Blair and Serena had some cotton candy in their hair because they had a cotton candy fight. Nate laughed.

"What's so funny?" Serena said, standing in the bathroom door wearing the bathing suit and a cover-up. She looked like a goddess. She also had her hair in a side pony.

Nate snapped back to reality and answered, "Oh, I saw the picture on your night table."

Serena looked down at it and replied, "Yeah, do you remember the cotton candy fight?"

Nate laughed, "Yeah. When you didn't wanna buy your own and Blair didn't share. You guys ended up throwing it all at each other."

Serena laughed and Nate joined her. Then there was silence. Serena broke the silence by saying, "So are you ready to go?"

Nate got up and said, "Yeah let's go."

-IN THE LOBBY-

As Nate and Serena walked out of the elevator, they bumped into a couple.

"Omigosh! I am so sorry." The brunette girl said. Nate, all of a sudden forgot about how hot Serena looked and thought that the girl was even cuter.

Serena giggled, "Its okay." Serena looked at the brunette boy and thought that he was very cute.

"Let's go Summer." The brunette boy said pulling the girl's arm.

"You're name is Summer?" Nate asked.

"Oh yeah, why?" The brunette girl was now, Summer asked.

"Oh, it's a very pretty name." Nate answered flirtatiously.

Summer blushed and replied, "Thanks." The brunette boy nudged her. She looked at him and gave him a questioning look.

Serena turned to the boy and asked, "I'm Serena and you?"

"Seth," He answered.

"This is my friend, Nate. We come from the Upper East Side." Serena said.

"Oh really? Our best friends just went there for Spring Break." Summer said.

"Really? That would be weird if _our_ best friends met your best friends." Serena replied.

"Are you going to the pool? I mean it looks like you are." Seth said as he looked down and saw Serena and Nate in their bathing suits.

"Yeah, are you also going?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, we are just resting before we go back to work." Summer said.

"What are you guys doing?" Nate asked as they were walking to the pool area.

Seth sighed and began to explain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Blair was standing in her walk-in closet, putting on the Chanel vintage dress that she bought before Serena and Nate left. Today was the party that Dan's father, Rufus was hosting. She was really excited because Dan invited Ryan and Marissa, their new friends that they met recently. While she was zipping it up, there was a knock on the closet door, "Blair? You in there?" She heard Dan asking.

"Yeah, I'm just getting dressed." She answered.

"Oh okay, Ryan, Marissa and I will be waiting in your room. OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be out in a minute. Could you ask Marissa to come in? I can't zipper this thing." Blair asked, fidgeting with the zipper.

"Yeah, hold on,"

A few minutes later, Blair heard a knock on the door and then the door opened, revealing Marissa wearing a Stella McCartney white and black dress with black Coach heels. "Hey, you wanted me?" Marissa asked.

"Oh yeah, this thing won't zipper." Blair turned around, showing Marissa the zipper.

Marissa walked up to Blair and zipped it up. "There you go."

"Thanks so much, you look awesome." Blair said.

"Thanks, you too. Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Oh, no, I kinda need help with my makeup." Blair said.

"Oh ok, I'll help you. Where's your bathroom?" Marissa asked, opening the door, looking in the hallway.

"Oh, follow me," Blair walked out of the closet and down the hall, Marissa following. They walked into Blair's bathroom. Blair's room was huge. She had the whole upstairs floor. It had a big master bedroom, then a hallway leading to a bathroom, walk-in closet and even a lounge.

Marissa helped Blair with her blush and lipstick but when it got to Blair's eyeliner, Blair's orange enV rang. "Hello?"

_"Heyy! How's life back at home??" Blair heard Serena yell through the phone. _Serena sounded like she was at a party. Not a surprise for Blair. Serena always attended parties.

"Nothing, just have a friend here doing my makeup. I'm going to a party soon." 

_"What is this "friend"? I hope this "friend" didn't replace me!" Serena giggled._

Blair laughed, "Don't worry S, no one will replace you."

_"Aww, you're too kind." _

"I know! That's the bad part! I _am_ too nice." Blair laughed.

_Serena joined in with Blair. "Hey! Do you know where I am right now?" Serena shouted._

"Um, at a party, maybe?" Blair laughed.

_"You got that right!!" Serena yelled and giggled. _

Marissa mouthed to Blair that they needed to go so Blair said, "Hey S, I got to go. Have fun! I miss you like crazy!"

_"Bye B, you know you love me!" She shouted and clicked off._

Marissa finished up Blair's makeup and asked, "Who's S?"

"Oh, my best friend, Serena van der Woodsen. She's the one in California."

Marissa nodded, and then they both heard a knock on the door. "Blair? Marissa? We have to go!" They heard Dan shout.

"Kay, we're coming out." Blair said as she stood up, and opened the door, revealing Ryan and Dan, standing in front of the door.

"God, you both take forever." Ryan mumbled.

Blair and Marissa looked at each other and giggled. Then the boys complimented the girls on how they looked. Then Marissa took Ryan's hand and Blair went arm-in-arm with Dan and they went to Rufus's party.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: so im really sorry i havent been putting chapters on but ive been soooo busy with finals and stuff so, heres the next chapter you've been waiting for!!

Disclaimer: i dont own anything

Chapter 12

Serena sighed as she put her phone back into her Prada purse. She then ordered a Cosmo from the bar. Once she received her drink, she stood up from the barstool and walked over to Nate who was with Summer and Seth. "Great party, Steve!!" She said as she tripped onto Nate.

"It's Seth," Seth said.

"Oh right…. Yeah well great party anyway!" Serena shouted.

"Uh, I think we should go." Nate said as he held onto Serena.

Serena shook her head, drunkenly, "No, no, no, no, we are not going anywhere. We helped out on this party. Look how good it turned out to be!!" She said, her arms flying around, showing them the party.

"Yeah, it turned out great," Summer said, getting up from her chair, "Serena, you're drunk and you need some coffee and a bed."

"No, no, I'm fine! Honest!" Serena said, looking into Nate's eyes, pleading to stay.

Nate turned around to face Seth and Summer but as he opened his mouth to speak, a blonde 30 year old woman came over to them, put her hands on Seth's shoulders and said, "Hi Summer, hi son," she leaned in to kiss Seth.

"Mom…" Seth groaned.

"Oh right, not in front of Summer and…. You're new friends?" she said, sounding surprised. She immediately put out her hand, "Hi, I'm Kirsten Cohen, Seth's mom,"

Nate put out his hand and shook Kirsten's, "Hi, I'm Nate Archibald and this is my," he turned around to face Serena but he only found a sleeping Serena who was sitting on a chair, fast asleep. "Well, this is my friend, who is now sleeping, Serena van der Woodsen."

"Does she need a ride home? I can call a cab," Kirsten offered.

"No, actually, Serena and I have a room upstairs," Nate answered.

"Oh, Mrs. Cohen, guess who helped us today with the decorations and everything?" Summer questioned.

"Who?" Kirsten asked.

"Serena and Nate. Serena, because she is very good at decorating and Nate, because if it weren't for his manly hands, we wouldn't get anything done." Summer answered.

"Hey! I helped carrying the big boxes also!" Seth said.

Summer laughed, "Sure, you did, but you kept on falling because it was so heavy."

Seth, Kirsten, and Nate laughed. "Well, thank you so much Nate, if it wasn't for you, Serena, Seth, and Summer, because if it weren't for all four of you, we couldn't have had Casino Night here."

"No problem, Mrs. Cohen." Nate and Summer said in unison.

Kirsten clapped her hands together, "Well, I have to go back, the Newpsies are probably wondering where I am. I told them I was getting them drinks." Kirsten said.

As Kirsten walked away, Nate questioned, "What in the heavens earth are "Newpsies"?"

Seth and Summer looked at each other and laughed. Then Summer said, "The women who live in the OC who love gossip,"

"Scandals,"

"Shopping, and almost everything except politics and golf and stuff like that." Summer said.

Nate knodded along, pretending to understand, "So you're saying they are like the women of the Upper East Side?"

"Well, we don't know what the women of the Upper East Side is like but I believe so," Seth said.

Nate knodded then turned around to face Serena. He sighed. "Hey, what's wrong?" Summer asked.

"Nothing, listen, I've got to get her into bed." Nate said, getting up. "This was a lot of fun. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow?"

"Definitely man, call us anytime."

Nate knodded then picked up Serena and put her arm around his neck. Then he hopped over to the elevator and pushed the button.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: heyy... sorry ive been neglecting to write more but im in some writing competition with my BFF so im working on that one. but look on the bright side, heres another chapter!!

disclaimer: dont own GG or OC. :-(

Chapter 13

Dan, Ryan and Marissa were in Dan's room, while the party was in the living room. No offense to Dan, but the party wasn't a party. It was just a bunch of mid 40 aged people, talking about the latest artwork that had been made and comparing it to old artwork. "Where is Blair?" Marissa asked, while sitting on Dan's bed.

"I don't know, she said she was getting a drink." Dan said, sitting on his computer chair, right across from Marissa and Ryan.

There was a knock on the door, followed by the door opening, revealing Blair. "Whoa, Humphrey, your dad can put up a great party!" Blair exclaimed, walking into Dan's room. "The bartender didn't even have normal drinks." Blair said, holding up her apple juice. "Never knew it had it in the Humphreys'." She joked.

"Very funny, Blair," Dan said, as Ryan and Marissa tried not to giggle.

Blair smiled at Dan in victory as she made fun of Dan, again. "So, what do we do now?" She asked.

"What do you mean? We are at a party," Dan said.

"Dan, do you see this party? I can't even call it a party because its not. Please tell me you have something else planned for us," Blair begged.

"Is this party—" Blair shot Dan a look. "I mean is this "get-together" really lame and boring? Please be honest," Dan asked Ryan and Marissa.

"Dude, I want to lie but I can't. This party sucks." Ryan said. Dan looked at Marissa, who nodded her head, agreeing with her boyfriend.

Dan smiled, "Good, because I hate this "party" too."

"Finally," Blair murmured under her breath as she sat down on Dan's bean bag chair.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Dan said. The door opened, revealing Jenny, Dan's 14 year old sister wearing a pink short dress.

"Hey Jen," Dan said. "Ryan, Marissa, this is Jenny, my sister. Jenny, meet Ryan and Marissa," Dan said.

"Hi Jenny," Marissa said, waving at her.

"Hey," Ryan said.

"Hi Ryan and Marissa, nice to meet you," Jenny said, waving at Dan's friends. "Hey Blair,"

"Hey Jenny," Blair said, smiling at her.

"So, what's up Jen?" Dan asked.

"Dan, can I please stay here?" Jenny asked.

"Why? What's wrong with the party?" Dan asked.

"Please, it's not even a party," Jenny said.

Blair chuckled, "I told you," She said.

"Well, I don't know…" Dan said. He didn't really want Jenny to hang with him but a part of him actually felt bad for his sister.

"C'mon Humphrey, it will be fun. Plus, I love your sister," Blair said.

Jenny laughed and then looked at Dan, pleadingly. "Fine," Dan said. Jenny walked over to Dan and hugged him. Had she been _that_ bored? Dan thought and smiled.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Marissa asked.

"Um…" Dan thought.

"We could, go get coffee?" Jenny asked.

"Brilliant idea, Jenny!" Blair exclaimed, getting up from the chair and dragging Dan off of his chair. Dan groaned as he got up and followed everyone out of his room.

A/N: Sooo? i know its not gr8 but its atleast something!! haha so please review... pretty pretty please with a cherry on top. and if you can, please make more ppl read this story!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: hey sorry for not uploading so fast... but here's another chapter... ENJOY and dont forget to REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: own nothing

Chapter 14

It was afternoon in Newport and Serena had still been asleep. Nate sighed as he flipped through the channels. There wasn't really anything to watch until he stopped at one channel and realized One Tree Hill (A/N: you had to see this coming!! Lol!) was on and just left it. He looked at Serena who was sleeping right next to him and he sighed. She looked so beautiful when she slept, he thought to himself. Dude, snap out of it!! He thought.

Serena's eyes fluttered open. She sat up on the bed and turned to Nate, "Hey," she said. Nate greeted Serena with a smile. "What happened yesterday?" Serena asked, holding the side of head where it hurt.

"You don't want to know," Nate murmured.

"Um, okay? I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she said, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Serena opened the door and walked in. What _did_ happen yesterday? She thought to herself. Then it came to her:

FLASHBACK

_Nate held onto Serena with one arm as he tried opening the door. Serena giggled drunkenly. She had awaken from her drunken sleep with they were in the elevator. "So what do we do now?" she yelled, swaying from side to side._

"_Shhh," Nate said, putting his index finger on his mouth. _

_Nate quickly opened the door and they walked in. "You know what Nate?" Serena asked._

"_What?" Nate asked, sitting Serena on the bed. _

"_You're always saving me," Serena said. "Thank you. You're like my knight in shining armor. Always there to save me," she said._

"_Glad to hear, now get some sleep," Nate said. _

"_No come sit down," she said, patting the bed. _

"_Okay, what do you want to do?" he asked, sitting down._

"_Why did I ever dump you?" Serena wondered aloud. "Oops, did I just say that aloud?" Serena put her hand over her mouth and giggled. _

"_Serena, get some sleep," Nate advised her. _

"_Why do you always care about me? What I did to you, you shouldn't even be helping me," Serena said, shaking her head, "I'm such a bad friend, am I a bad friend?" she asked._

"_No you're not Serena," Nate said. "You're one of my best friends. And as you being my best friend, I have a responsibility to look after you," Nate smiled._

_Serena smiled, "You're so nice," she said. She leaned in and gave him a long kiss and Nate gave in. _

"_Serena, we shouldn't be doing this," he said, pulling away._

"_I know, I know. I just wanted to feel your last kiss," she said._

"_Serena…" _

"_Yes?" _

"_I… I," Serena smiled, she knew where this was going and frankly, she wanted this, "Serena, I think you should get some sleep. We're meeting Seth and Summer tomorrow," Nate said._

_Serena frowned, "Yeah, okay, you're right," she said, laying down on the bed. She turned to one side so she wouldn't face Nate and a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as Nate came around to face her. _

"_Serena, you should change out of your clothes," Nate recommended._

"_Whatever," Serena shrugged, turning the other way and falling fast asleep._

A/N: soooo?? what do you think?? please review!!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Why hello? i'm really sorry that i havent updated in a while, but look on the bright side, theres another chapter! i think its pretty long so please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Why do i even bother? i own nothing anyway**

Chapter 15

"Hey you guys," Marissa said, sliding in a chair next to Dan. Dan and Blair wanted to meet Ryan and Marissa at a coffee store that Dan loved. And, it was in Brooklyn.

"Cool place," Ryan said, nodding his head, looking around. Then he slid in a chair, next to Blair who was sitting in the opposite chair to Dan.

"So is this where you guys hang?" Marissa asked.

Blair laughed, "Oh hell no, I never go to Brooklyn, no offense, Cabbage Patch," she said.

Dan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hey, I thought the cabbage patch was cute," Marissa said, trying to make Dan happy.

"How did you find out about it?" Dan asked.

Marissa giggled, "During the party, Blair took me into your room and showed me it. It's really cute,"

Dan looked at Blair, giving her a death glare. Blair tried to sound innocent, "She wanted to see it and I was happy to oblige," she said, smiling.

Marissa put her hand on Dan's shoulder, "Besides, I have a purple care bear back at home. I always sleep with it," she said.

"Now that's not strange at all," Blair said, sarcastically.

"Well, you know what's stranger?" Ryan asked Blair.

"What?" Blair asked.

"Our best friends, Seth and Summer, remember them? We thought you looked like them? Well, they both have plastic horses that they can't get over. Summer has Princess Sparkles and Seth has Captain Oats," Ryan said.

Blair raised her eyebrows, "And what do you have? An action figure?" she asked Ryan.

Ryan laughed, "Where I came from, no one slept with any plastic figures or teddy bears. People just slept with other people," he joked.

Everyone laughed at his joke. Then Blair asked, "Where _do _you come from anyway?"

"Chino, California," he answered.

Blair and Dan nodded their heads. Then a waitress walked over to their table. "Hey Dan, Blair, and friends, I'm Vanessa," the black haired waitress said.

"Hey V," Blair said. Dan greeted Vanessa with a friendly smile.

Then there was an awkward pause. Vanessa giggled, "Dan, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked.

Dan looked up at Vanessa, "Right, sorry, this is Marissa Cooper and that's Ryan Atwood," he said.

"Hi I'm Vanessa Abrams, nice to meet you," Vanessa said, shaking Marissa then Ryan's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Marissa said.

"What she said," Ryan said, pointing to Marissa.

"So do you guys want anything?" Vanessa asked.

"Coffee?" Blair asked everyone at the table. Everyone nodded, "Coffee it is," she answered.

Vanessa nodded and then walked away. "Wow, I haven't seen her in so long," Dan said.

"You were hanging out with her last week," Blair answered.

"So? A week can be long enough for me," Dan said.

"Or long enough for two people who love each other," Blair answered, cocking her head onto one side. "Face it Dan, you still have feelings for V," she said.

"I do not," Dan answered, disgusted at the fact.

"Uh yes you do," Blair argued. "Guys, please tell him."

"Tell me what?" Dan asked.

There was a bit of a pause and then Dan asked again, "Tell me what?"

"It kinda looked like you were into her," Marissa said.

Dan looked at Ryan, "How about you? Do you think I'm "into her"?" Dan said, air quoting into her.

Ryan shuffled in his seat and looked down at the table, "I'm afraid that I have to say that it looked like you were into her," he answered.

"What?" Dan banged his hand onto the table, "Are you kidding me? The only person I love is Serena and I know she loves me back," he grew angrier.

"Dan, calm down. Here Vanessa comes," Blair whispered to Dan.

Vanessa walked over to their table and handed out to them their coffee. They all thanked her and she walked away.

"Is it really that obvious?" Dan asked.

Blair sipped her coffee, "We are not going back to this," she said.

"C'mon, please tell me, I have to know, is it really obvious?" Dan asked again.

"Well dude, the real question here is, do you have feelings for her?" Ryan said.

Dan snickered, "Ha, no way,"

"Then it wasn't obvious," Marissa said.

'Or was it?' Dan thought to himself as he watched Vanessa behind the counter, brewing more coffee and talking to a coworker.

**A/N: How is it? Please review in order to tell me!! Hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it... **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: okay, so i know you all hate me... and im really sorry!! i've just been so busy with everything! From being a counselor in this stupid camp to going to school... im truly sorry... i will really try to update soon... **

**Disclaimer: Own absolutely nothing**

Chapter 16

Serena, wearing her white Dior sunglasses, with her head pounding, walked across the hotel lobby floor to where Seth, Summer and Nate were waiting for her. "Hey Serena," Summer greeted her with a warm, friendly smile.

"Hey Summer," Serena said with no emotion. Her head was pounded and she was sure that Nate, Summer, and Seth heard it too.

"Is everything OK?" Seth asked, "You seem a bit weary," he said, looking concerned.

"I drank 2 martinis, a cosmo, 3 shots, and a glass of wine. What do you think?" Serena asked them, sitting down in the empty chair.

"I think-" Seth began.

Summer cut him off, "He doesn't think," she said, elbowing him.

Serena felt like her head was heavier than the rest of her body. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. Nate looked at Serena, who was prompted up on her elbow, looking tired as ever. He leaned into her, as Seth and Summer were fighting and said, "Hey do you wanna go back to bed? You seem really tired."

"I'm fine, Nate, thanks for asking. I said I'd be here, and I am," she said.

"Ok," was all Nate said.

After the two lovebirds finally finished their argument, they headed out to the beach. It was a bright sunny day and Serena's eyes were killing her. She was so glad she had taken her sunglasses but wasn't glad that she didn't take Advil before leaving. As she laid in the sun with Summer, she asked her, "Hey Sum, do you have Advil or something?"

Summer sat up and rummaged through her purse, "Oh no, sorry Serena, I don't have any."

"Oh, okay thanks anyway." Serena said.

The boys came back from playing or trying to play volleyball with some other guys. "I told you that I wasn't good at sports," Seth said.

Nate grinned, "I don't agree. Well, you're bad at volleyball but I cannot agree on all of the other sports because I've never seen you play."

Summer laughed, "Don't worry, I can answer that one for you… He's horrible," she said.

Seth looked at Nate, "See? Even my own girlfriend agrees," he said. Then it hit him that Summer made fun of him, "hey!" he said to Summer, "That's so mean!"

Summer laughed and said, "Well, I only speak the truth."

Serena sighed as Seth and Summer began fighting over nothing, again. She stood up and mumbled to Nate that she was going back home. As she collected her things, and walked away, Nate ran after her. "Hey, wait up," he said.

Serena turned around, "What?" she said icily.

"What's your problem?" Nate asked.

"My problem? Why is everything my problem?" Serena raged, "Why does everyone think that I have a problem?! Well, guess what? I don't!" she turned around and walked away.

Nate just stood there, not understanding what just happened. Summer walked over to him and asked, "What's her deal?"

Nate sighed and answered, "Apparently, she doesn't have one," walking away with Summer back to their spot on the beach. As he sat down, he looked over to her small figure, getting smaller with every step she took. He sighed, and really thought to himself, 'What did I do?' but then it hit him… He had told her something yesterday after she kissed him. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Guys, I'm gonna have to go," Nate said, gathering his things.

Seth looked up from making a sandcastle in the sand, "What? Why?" he asked, sounding like a 3-year old.

"I forgot that I had to make an important phone call," mumbled Nate as he walked away.

Summer leaned over to Seth, "Couldn't he make his phone call here?" she asked.

Seth looked at her and shrugged as he went back to playing in the sand. Summer just glanced at Nate and thought that he was up to something.

**A/N: I hope you liked it... as for me, I liked it... Next chapter is going back to the east coast (Dan, Blair, Marissa, and Ryan) so please review and i'll update as soon as i possibly can... **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: own nothing??? **

Chapter 17

"C'mon slow poke!! Hurry your ass!" Blair yelled through the door. She was waiting for Dan to get out of his room because they were gonna go meet Ryan and Marissa for breakfast. That's it, she thought, she was ready to pounce. She had been standing there for about 20 minutes. And she thought that girls took a long time to get ready. She opened the door and found Dan, laying on his bed, with his iPod music blaring out of his earphones. Blair walked over to him and pulled off his earphones, "What the freakin' hell, Humphrey? Did you not hear me yelling through your door for the past 20 minutes?!" Blair raged.

"Whoa Blair, calm yourself, I'm not going," Dan simply said.

Blair arched her perfectly plucked eyebrows, "You're _not going_?! And why didn't you tell me this information when I was yelling through your door?"

Dan sat up, "I got a call from Serena… She broke up with me," he said, gloomy.

Blair sat on the edge of Dan's bed, "What do you mean? What did she say?" she asked, finally once sympathetically.

"Nothing… All she said was that we need to take a break," Dan said, looking down onto his black sneakers.

Blair stood up, straightened her Tory Burch dress. "Listen up, Cabbage Patch, if Serena told you that you guys need to take a break, it doesn't mean she broke up with you," Blair said, defending her best friend.

"Is that so? She said it was because she needed time to think about her future and all that," Dan defended.

"Seriously?" Blair asked.

"Yeah," Dan slumped his shoulders.

"You don't think it's maybe because she still likes…. Nate," Blair wondered.

"You think so?" Dan asked, bringing his brown eyes up to Blair's.

"A year ago, before Serena left for boarding school, Serena had sex with Nate. That was one of the reasons why Serena left," Blair said. "She still likes him," Blair whispered, sitting back down onto the itchy bed.

"Well, if-,"

"Dan, you wanna just hang in today? Watch a movie or something?" Blair asked.

It was actually the first time that Blair asked Dan to do something with her alone. Plus, she called him Dan, which was really abnormal. He was not going to ruin that. "Sure Blair," he answered her, smiling.

Blair softly smiled, taking out her orange enV and texting Marissa and Ryan:

Hey guyz. We cnt make it 2day. We're sorta busy.

A minute later, Blair's phone buzzed:

It's ok. We're sorta busy ourselves. We were gonna txt u.

Blair answered, Rlly srry abt 2day.

Dnt worry abt it.

After the last text, Blair shoved her phone back into her Kate Spade purse. Dan walked in, carrying all sorts of DVDs.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Dan asked, holding up one of Blair's favorite Audrey Hepburn movies.

Blair smiled, "Yeah, perfect," she answered.

**A/N: Yeah, not to stable but i'm really trying to recover from a writer's block. I hate those. It's like my mini-devil. Well, next chapter is from Seth and Summer's point of view. Please review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry haven't posted. Major writer's block. but enjoy! **

**Readers!!: I don't watch Gossip Girl anymore so i'm sticking to the fact that Dan and Serena are together and Nate and Blair together. First season, first few episodes were like that. So i'm sticking to that. I'm sorry that i dont watch Gossip Girl anymore but i just really don't have time. so enjoy and please REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to do this? Own nothing. except my brain and it's creativity. **

Chapter Eighteen

"What do you think Nate's up to?" Summer asked Seth, still lying on the beach.

"I don't know. But it probably has to do with Serena. Did they say they were together?" Seth asked.

"Now that you actually say that, it makes me wonder. They didn't say anything of them being together. Not that I remember anyway."

Seth straightened himself, "Maybe we should just leave them alone, Sum, and maybe they have their own problems to figure out."

"I guess you're right." Blair leaned back on her purple folding chair and sighed. "I miss Marissa."

Seth also leaned back on his green folding chair, "And even though this sounds gay, I miss Ryan."

"What time is it in New York?" Summer asked.

"Well," Seth checked his watch, "It's one-thirty four here so it's four-thirty four there."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Sounds like a better plan."

As Seth and Summer gathered their beach things, Summer turned to Seth and said, "Cohen, is it just me or do we always do everything with Ryan and Marissa and that's why we're so bored?"

"What do you mean? We do things together separately."

"When was the last time we actually had a date that was just you and me, without Ryan and Marissa?" Summer asked.

"I guess you're right." Seth put everything down on the sand and looked at Summer and took her hand. "Summer, my dear, will you go on a date with me tonight?"

Summer laughed. "Of course Cohen."

Seth and Summer kissed each other and then from the corner of her eye in the parking lot, she spotted Nate and Serena.

She pushed away Seth, who tumbled over, frowning. "What?" Seth asked.

"Cohen, look! They didn't leave."

Nate was holding Serena's arm while she yelled at him, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Um, what are we supposed to do?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Where's our car?" Summer asked.

Seth scanned the parking lot and then realized that they parked right next to Serena and Nate's leased car.

"Great. They are standing next to it."

"What are we supposed to do?" Summer asked.

"Wait until they finish?" Seth suggested.

"I guess it wont hurt us," Summer said, sitting on her folding chair.

Summer spotted a hot dog stand. "Cohen, you hungry?"

"Hells yeah. You?"

"Definitely. Hot dogs?" She chin pointed to the hot dog stand.

"Yum. I'll be right back." Seth grabbed his wallet and left.

Summer sighed as she leaned back on her chair. Then she felt something buzz inside the sand. What the hell? Summer thought. She dug into the sand and found Serena's cell phone. The caller ID read, B.

'Who's B?' Summer thought. 'Should I answer it?' she hesitated.

Summer looked up to find Nate and Serena coming back towards her.

"Hey! I thought you guys were getting ready to leave," Serena said, her voice sounding way too happy.

"Oh, we were but Cohen and I wanted hot dogs," Summer said, pointing to the stand.

"Speaking of food," Nate said, "I'm hungry. Serena, do you want anything?" Nate asked her, way too friendly.

"Sure, thanks."

Nate jogged away to where Seth was.

Serena opened her chair and sat down next to Summer. "How are you feeling?" Summer asked.

"I'm feeling better. I think I just need some food in my system," Serena replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Summer nodded. She leaned back and listened to the waves come up the shore. "Oh, you left your phone and someone named B called."

Summer handed Serena her phone. "Oh! B is Blair, my friend."

'Friend? Didn't she say she had a best friend named Blair?' Then it all came back to Summer. Serena's best friend, Blair who was Nate's girlfriend and Serena's boyfriend, Dan who was Nate's good friend were in New York. 'That's strange. I would never let Cohen and Marissa leave to another state while I stay with Atwood.'

"So what's it like in the Upper East Side?" Summer asked.

Serena sighed, "It's OK, lots of parties, drama, and scandals."

"Tell me about it. My best friend Marissa's mother was like a whore back in her day."

"Wow, really?" Serena asked, sounding sarcastic, "So was my mom, still is."

"I guess Upper East Side and Newport is exactly the same," Summer said.

"I guess so. It really doesn't matter where you go, there will always be an Upper East Side."

"And a Newport."

"So," Summer finally said, "you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, Dan? I broke up with him yesterday," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Why?" Summer asked.

"Well, I don't think I love Dan anymore."

"Is it because of Nate?" Summer asked.

"I—I don't know. Maybe."

"You can trust me, ya know. I'm not like other girls."

"Yeah, I see that. I just don't know how I feel about Nate. We had a thing last year, before I left to boarding school."

"And your friend, Blair, is now dating him?" Summer asked.

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about that?" Summer said, sounding like a therapist.

"I don't know. I want Blair to be happy but I honestly don't know how I feel about it."

"I understand," Summer nodded.

"What? You dated your best friend's boyfriend, Ryan?" Serena asked.

"No, but at one point I liked him, and got jealous that Marissa could always snatch the guys away from me."

"That happened all the time?" Serena asked.

"No, just before Ryan came. Marissa dated Luke and I also liked him, but it was always that Marissa got the guy. And then Ryan showed up, living with the Cohens and I liked Ryan. But then Marissa snatched him. But then I found Seth."

"Do you love Seth?" Serena asked.

Summer looked at the hot dog stand, finding Nate and Seth coming back towards them. "Yeah, I really do."

Serena looked back too, and then they stopped talking.

"Hey girls," Seth said.

"Hey," Serena and Summer said in unison.

"S, I got you some advil," Nate said, giving her those packs with two in it.

Serena looked up at Nate and smiled, "Thanks."

Once the boys sat down and they began eating their food, Summer asked, "So why do you guys call each other by your name's first letter?"

Nate and Serena looked at each other and then back at Summer. "Well, there was this whole scandal about us. There was this girl—"

"Or boy, we never really got to know," Serena interrupted.

"Right. There was a girl or boy that used to follow us, meaning, Serena, Blair, Dan, and my best friend Chuck and I around and write a blog about us. She or he would text us and everyone she or he possibly knew who lived in the Upper East Side from a disposable cell phone. No one could trace her or him. She or he used to call her/himself Gossip Girl."

"Wow, sounds like a camp nightmare story," Seth said.

"Yeah, it gave me the chills," Summer said. "So you still don't know who she/he is?"

"Nope."

"COuldn't you try and hire a private investigator?" Seth asked.

"We did. She or he is untraceable."

"Wow. That sounds so scary," Summer said.

"Is he/she still following you?" Seth asked.

"Well, we haven't gotten any texts. So I hope not," Serena answered.

"Are you guys afraid that Gossip Girl might be dangerous?" Summer asked.

"Well, she/he hasn't done anything too dangerous so we were thinking she/ he was probably a nerd who needs some attention," Serena said.

Serena and Nate felt their phones buzz. They saw a new text message from an unknown number.

"Oh no."

"What?" Seth and Summer asked in unison.

"GG's back," Nate said, showing them his text message:

**Hey people. I'm back!! Missed me? I know u did.**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl.**

_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!! or else i won't write! :-) _

_Bless you all!_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: sorry for the long wait u guysss... i've been in school, finals and all that. it is NOT pleasant. My school sucksss. lol but now i'm back and with a new chapter which is longer than usual1! I KNOW RIGHT? what a miracle lol so enjoy and read the previous chapters if necessary! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I got no clue and who the hell cares?**

Blair and Dan looked up from their phones and looked at each other.

"She's back."

Blair fumed, "How is she back? I thought she was going to Cabo!"

Dan looked at Blair, "How did you know she was going to Cabo? And how do we know it is even a she?"

Blair shot up, "That's the problem! We don't! I hate Gossip Girl. She always stalks us, it's like I have no life."

Dan mumbled, "You do have no life."

Blair caught the joke and smiled, "Funny, because I thought you were the one who had no life."

Dan got up, "Hey, well, we're both hanging out with each other so I guess we both have no life," he smiled.

Blair sat back down, and traced her finger over the Breakfast At Tiffany's DVD case. Dan sat down with her. "So we're gonna watch the movie, or what?" Dan asked.

Blair smiled, "Sure, yeah, let's just forget about GG. It's not like she ever did anything too rash."

Dan took the DVD from her, slightly brushing his fingers along hers. He looked down at her, and she looked away, shyly. While Dan started the movie, Blair's phone buzzed. Dan looked back at her. Blair looked up from her phone, "Don't worry it isn't GG." It was from her so-called friend Serena. She opened the text.

**Hey girl. What up? ****J**

Blair hesitated. Should she answer it? Her best friend or so-called best friend Serena might have feelings for Blair's boyfriend, Nate. Well, wasn't that the reason why Serena broke up with Dan earlier that very day?

She looked back up at Dan, who was now holding the remote, but still looking at Blair.

"Is everything okay, B?" he asked her.

Blair bit down on her lower lip and then sighed, "Yeah, everything's good. She smiled at him.

Dan sat down next to her, fumbling with the remote. "So who texted you?"

She didn't want to ruin the moment so she said, "Oh it was Mommy Dearest. She wanted to tell me that she would love it if I told her I was going out tonight," she lied, laughing.

Dan smiled, "Oh you're so bad ass."

Blair leaned back onto the bed but something dug into her back. She reached in and pulled out his Cabbage Patch. She laughed and Dan looked at her. She hesitated before making another joke about his Cabbage Patch but then said, "You know, I never realized how cute this little thing was."

Dan's mouth almost hit the floor. Then he laughed and elbowed Blair gently.

"Ow," Blair said, elbowing him harder than he did.

"Ow!"

"Oh you'll get over it," Blair laughed. "Come on, are we gonna have an elbowing contest or we're gonna watch this movie?"

"Good point," and Dan hit play and laid back with Blair, who held his Cabbage Patch and his hand throughout the entire film.

When the credits started rolling, Dan stretched. "Well that was an interesting romantic movie."

Blair looked at him, "It is one of the best Audrey Hepburn romantic movies ever."

Dan started laughing, "You're so serious, it's cute."

Blair laughed, "It's not cute, it's true!" she playfully poked him.

Dan poked her back, "So now it's a poke war?"

"Ha, no thank you. 1. That is so last year and 2. Only happens on FaceBook," Blair said as a matter of factly.

Dan laughed, "Only you would say such a thing,"

Blair smiled, "I guess. Now, considering it's still like 10, what do you wanna do?"

Dan grinned, "I think we should watch a movie of my choice."

Blair groaned, "Come onnn… Pleaseee. I do not wanna watch Lord of The Rings or Star Wars again."

"It's only fair! You made me watch that horrific movie!"

Blair's mouth gaped open, "Are you joking? It was not a horrific movie. You could've groaned while watching the movie but you didn't! I may have even saw a tear come out of your eye!"

Dan laughed, "Okay fine, what would you prefer to watch? I've got…" he looked at his stack of DVDs, "all sci-fi" he laughed.

"Well how did you get Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Blair asked.

"Oh, I bought it for your birthday but then I realized you probably already had it and it wasn't anything special like a collectors edition so I just kept it," Dan rambled.

"Well that's sweet of you, I still would've kept it even if it wasn't a collector's edition," Blair said, lightly putting her hand onto his thigh.

Dan laughed, "You really would?" he asked her, in disbelief.

Blair laughed, "Nope, not at all."

Dan elbowed her, "Exactly."

Blair laid down on his bed and he laid down with her. Dan laid his hands onto his chest. "What do you think Nate and Serena are doing?" he asked.

Blair wasn't mad that he asked that. She was gonna ask him the same thing. "I don't know but I have a feeling they aren't just being friendly," she sighed. "I think it's time that I have a talk with Nate. I mean, really, if you're gonna make out with my so-called best friend, why don't you just break up with me?"

"I wouldn't understand why anyone would want to breakup with you," he turned to her.

She turned to him, "Well thanks, but I know I'm bossy and mean. I'm no Serena," she said in disgust.

"Hey, don't be like that. I think I regret ever going out with Serena. I mean, it was great, she was my crush ever since freshmen year but I think I liked the Serena I crushed on, not the Serena I got to know."

Blair looked up at the white ceiling, "Yeah, I hear you. Same how I feel with Nate. In sixth grade, I remember when I first went to a game where Nate was playing in. Serena came with and to think about it, when I met him, he kept on eyeing Serena and not me." Blair shot up, "God I feel like such a loser! Ever since sixth grade, Nate always liked Serena! Not me." She put her face in her hands and groaned. "I'm such a dumbass."

Dan sat up, and put his hand onto her back, "No you're not. But now you know the truth and you know what you need to do."

"Yeah," she looked at him, "I do." She smiled. "Thanks Dan. I really think that ever since I met you…" He leaned in and kissed her.

She pulled away, "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She smiled, "Remember that I like to kiss first," she winked and then kissed him again making him fall back onto the bed.

**A/N: Well hello. so how was? please review and i'll try updating if i get a good amount of reviews!**


End file.
